The Bloodstained Six
by Hiki-nii
Summary: A young prostitute, a Root ANBU, a Lighting jonin with the face of an angel, a civilian in Iwa, a shadow on the outskirts of society, and a girl with blood-red hair; They share a conjoined past and they're about to meet again.
1. Chapter 1: Hikari

I was tired. The wounds had taken their toll and my body, hardened though it was, was exhausted. I fought my way through the blood-colored fog and leaned myself against a tree. It was a massive tree. It felt as though the tree had been here since the beginning of time and would remain here long after the humans had left. It was perfect. I was the only imperfection in the whole forest. The sensation of falling gripped me and I lost what little grip on consciousness that had brought me here.

An immense cat stalked up. He had felt the intrusion of a human presence to the ancient forest, and come to take care of the problem. However, as he stared at the young human made tiny by the heinous wounds across her frame, he lost his resolve. He sat back on his haunches and stared at her. Her black ninja uniform could have belonged to any of the shinobi villages. It was her red hair that really made him pause. It was the color of a sunrise, blood-red with hints of orange and gold. He leaned over, grabbed her gently as he could and set her on his back. He moved towards the long-forgotten shrine which he lived in. His heart set that this human kit who he knew nothing about should not die. Maybe if he knew what she was, he would have left her to die.

Akio was his name. He was a loner in the Great Forest. All cats have this tendency, but most lived in a neko community several miles away. He was larger than most of them and had a vicious countenance, but his heart was kind even if his exterior was rough. His coat was a wine-red so deep it could have almost passed for purple at a distance. He had been driven from the community when he was barely more than a kit along with his mother because of a terrible crime his father had committed. Of course, he had gotten off easily; all his older brothers and sisters were eliminated in case they carried the same repulsive genes.

Two cats came prowling up carefully. Both were smaller than him, but still impressive in their own right. Akio nodded cordially. "Daichi, Ichirou, what brings you out so far?" he asked though he knew perfectly well why they had come. "We felt a human presence enter the forest, and we assumed you'd take care of it. However, it's been an hour and the human isn't dead." The larger one stated lifting his head up to meet Akio's gaze. "Mind explaining why?" "Certainly," Akio said easily, not batting an eyelid, "I needed a pet." Both of the cats looked dumbfounded, and then they began to laugh. Their laughter continued for several minutes until they gain control of themselves. "Well, we certainly can't begrudge you some company out here in the wilderness, and the idea of a cat having a human as a pet is amusing in its own right. Don't be surprised if you start a new trend. All the females will want human kits." said the smaller of the two. "However, we must still take a look at the human." said the other, looking serious again. "Of course," Akio acknowledged, leading the cats inside.

Their eyes are still wide as they leave. "Don't be surprised if the thing dies before morning," Daichi warned. "It looks like it's been mauled by wolves."

Akio smiled and nodded. He returned to his lone dwelling, and glances at the kit. "I doubt it'll die, it has the strongest grip on life I've ever seen." He noses a pelt of a squirrel over her as her body is racked by fever. He slips out to gather herbs and prepares for a long night. The wounds on that kit are the worst he has ever seen and they won't be healed easily.

Ahh… It feels so good to finally be writing this! It's been haunting me for months! However, the Akio part was a surprise. Don't come to like him too much, he's not an important part at all. Though he might become one, eventually. I really like how it's turned out so far. I probably have half this thing written out in my head but it's the translation to paper that kills me. So please review! Tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you do like. Please point out any grammatical errors. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: Hoshi

Three and a half years later:

It was early in the morning in the village of Sand, and very few people were stirring. Temari, however had business to attend to. She opened the door to her brother's apartment. "Kankuro! I'm leaving to help arrange the Chuunin exams, and I came to say bye!" she yelled happily. She heard muffled voices and the occasional "Oh, shit."

"Kankuro?" she asked as she stepped into his room.

"Good morning, Temari-sama!" A lithe brunette was sitting on his newly-made bed while he struggled to put his clothes on in a corner. "Oh!" Temari said, turning a deep red. "I heard voices and…"

"This was the last thing your mind jumped to. You thought he was being murdered or something, right? It's okay. I've lived in this shinobi village for a while now, I understand."

She stands, a little stiffly, and yawns. "Kankuro, I'm going to put on some coffee. You want some, Temari-sama? "Ah, sure," Temari gasps still a little dumbfounded by this girl's brisk and cheerful outlook.

As soon as she is out the door, Temari starts on him. 'Who the hell is she?" She snarls quietly. Kankuro holds his hands up. "She's a… singer down at that bar on the outskirts of town." "Why is she here?!?"

In the kitchen, Hoshi is dying with laughter. Why is she here? That's an unfortunate choice of words. She strains to hear what Kankuro replies, but she supposes they're just staring at each other with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Now that won't do, she thinks. She poured three cups of coffee and sticks her head in the door. "How about we enjoy this fabulous coffee in the living room?" she asked pleasantly.

"So as I was saying, I'm going to Konoha for the preparation of the Chuunin exams." She mumbled, her cheeks were still pink-tinged. "Konoha?" asked Hoshi, "Oh, Temari-sama, I'm sorry, but would you mind if I tagged along?"

"Huh?" said Temari and Kankuro in unison. "Ha, that's very good. I can tell you're siblings!" Hoshi laughed, "But seriously, I would like to accompany you if that's alright. I'll try my best not to slow you down."

"You're leaving?" Kankuro said with a puppy-dog look on his face, while Temari glances at him sharply. "Ah, sorry, Kankuro-san," She said dully. "I'm just tired of my clients leaving and never coming back."

"Oh." They say in unison yet again and exchange meaningful glances. "Alright," Temari said grudgingly. "But if you slow me down, I'm dropping you off at the nearest inn!"

"Thank you, Temari-sama!" The prostitute hugs her tightly.

So how was that? Let me clear up some things: Yes, her name is Star. Is that a prostitute name or what? She is very important to the plot. And she is probably 15 to 16. GAH! I'm so excited about finally writing it. Please review so I don't think it's a bunch of ghosts reading my work. ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Hikari

A Day in the Life of, well, me

I flexed my rippling muscles, and eased forward, silently stalking a massive squirrel. The wind shifted. Shit, I thought and bounded forward. The squirrel's head shot up and it caught a glimpse of my glimmering coat. Akio often said it looked like a glowing bed of coals which is why I hunted in the twilight or early morning so as not to stick out like a sore thumb. The squirrel bound for the nearest tree. So did I. I was almost as fast as him if not as agile in the swaying branches. He leapt for the next tree. I leapt for him. For a terrible instant we were falling, and then we hit the ground with a sickening crunch. I jumped off of him easily as I had turned in midair, landing on my feet while the poor sucker squirrel had just dropped from seventy feet without a cushion to soften his fall.

Hmm, I smile as I lick my lips. When I first woke up in this primordial forest, I was skeptical about eating raw squirrel and bird meat to say the least. However, now after almost three and a half years here, I was catching my own food and eating it.

I had adjusted easily. Thrusting myself into this world, trying to forget my past, it consumed me. Akio taught me a jutsu that turned me into a cat, and I spent most of my waking moments in this form.

Akio understood that there was something dark in my past. I understood there was something dark in his. We didn't talk about it.

"See you've done a bit of hunting." A snide voice interrupted my reverie. I turn, sighing. "Kasumi" I acknowledged. Kasumi, the daughter of Daichi who was an important member of society back in the community, and she did not let me forget it. She considered herself better than me, and I, of course, had to agree with her. She belonged here. I didn't. Those bleary thoughts from my first seconds here had held. I was an imperfection.

"Do you enjoy crushing your prey to death or was that just an accident?"

"An accident, I suppose. The wind turned." I said uneasily. Kasumi rarely stopped for idle chitchat. Normally, she brought a posse with her and they taught me the meaning of pain. Of course, they had no idea that I knew the meaning of pain. I knew it better than anyone in this forest.

I was smaller than the other cats my "age." I was sixteen and most cats by this time are half-grown whereas I still maintained my kittenish size. I was strong, though. Akio had made sure of that. I could take any of the brutal punishments dished out by those who disliked a human in their forest.

"The wind turned!"A high mocking voice sings out. Ah, as I thought. A beat down. These were becoming more frequently. Several cats stalked out. Shun, the one that had called out, swaggered up to me. "When you going grow up, baby?" He snarled, slashing me across my muzzle.

We go at it. More and more cats join in. I am bleeding from a dozen places. I swing and miss. I'm getting disoriented. I stumble and fall. They continue.

"**Stop."**the voice of my savior calls out. Most listen. Some don't. That's a deadly mistake. Akio is among them in an instant. They fly away in all directions. They'll go home with bruises, for sure. He picks me up. This is one of the worst beatings. Blood is matted above my eye. I glanced around. Twelve cats, somebody important must hate me.

We go home. He patches me up as he has done countless times before. He asks no questions, and I give him no answers.

We are not left to our own devices long. A messenger cat trotted up. "You're both called to an emergency meeting right now." We glance at each other. This cannot be good.

"What?!?" Akio snarled, leaping to his feet. "They attacked her!"

"That makes no difference. The council agrees that it would be better if she was returned to where she came from."

Akio opened his mouth to argue. I flipped my tail up to stop him. "When?" I asked knowing they had already decided to do this.

"Tomorrow at sunrise ." I nodded. "We'll be here." I said.

"C'mon Akio, let's go home."

And so, the night before I have to return to the human world, I tell Akio my past. And I do something I haven't done since before I can remember. I sobbed. "I've spent all this time running from it. I'm not ready to face it."

"Why not just turn into a cat while you're there until you are ready to face it?" He asked as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I gape at him. "Cats aren't this big in the real world," I said lamely. "Idiot!" he said flicking my forehead with his tail. "Make yourself smaller."

"You know," he said as we walked to town in the early morning. "You're the biggest thing that ever happened here. You do everything wrong or backwards. I mean, even now, you came in with the sunset and now you're going out with the sunrise." I giggled. "Thanks." I whispered. "I needed that."

And so, the imperfection in the forest vanished.

* * *

Haha! A long chapter! Don't expect them too often though. So what do you think? Her character is strong in case you're wondering, but she is fighting cats that stand six feet at the shoulder! I like it so far though I never expected the cat world to evolve so. It was just a filler to explain her disappearance for three years. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Hikari

A fresh beginning or not

I land among angry voices. I am glad I chose to come as a cat. A cat appearing in midair is a lot less noticeable than a teenage girl with lots of scars.

It's been three and a half years since I have seen another human being and I have never seen them from the view of being a foot tall. I react naturally for a cat. I throw up my hackles and yowl.

The arguing family looks and me and laughs. I am a scorned cat. It hurts my pride. The mother, I assume, stares at me. "Look at that. What a gorgeous cat! Her fur is like flames."

I forgive her. I meow and ease up to her trying to act like a normal cat. I don't want to be suspected of being a ninja disguised as a cat. "Oh…" She gasps and picks me up.

I have never been a suck-up. I will never be a suck-up. I just started purring because I liked her, that's all.

It's easy to act like a normal cat. I mean, after all I have been trying to force myself into this role for several years. I lean back and look at her. She sucks her breath in again. "Look Shikaku. Its eyes."

The man is almost as scarred as me. Shinobi? I need to get out of here. I need a place with no ninjas to start over. I want to live as a normal cat. I don't want to face my past. I want to escape it.

"Eh?" he examines me. "Is it a boy or girl?" I know where this is going. He reaches for me and I claw him. I land lightly on the floor and flee to the only person who hasn't showed me any interest.

I hide behind him peering at the older man who is sucking his finger and laughing. "If it's that troublesome, it must be a woman." he exclaims easily.

The boy who is actually my age lifts me up and looks me in the eyes. His eyes are so dull and uninterested I feel the urge to claw him across his smug face. But I resist, instead I place my paw on his nose and meow threateningly. He doesn't seem to pick up on the threat. He's slow, I decide.

There is a knock at the door. "Hai, coming!" the woman calls and goes to answer the door. The boy drops me, and I snarl, offended.

"Ah, Temari-chan! Back so soon?"

"What are you talking about Yoshino-san ? It's been six months already!"

A blonde woman eases in. The boy stares. I look back and forth at them. Then I snort as realization sets in. They all hear me and turn to stare. The two older ones laugh. The two younger ones blush.

I yowl at the mother, twining pleadingly around her legs. I'm starving; I haven't had anything to eat since the squirrel last night.

"Oh, poor kitty! You must be hungry!" Really? What was your first clue?

"Wait up, Yoshino. We're not keeping that cat."

"Oh," she turns cradling me in her arms. "Who says?"

I can see who wears the pants in this family.

"Whatever…" he says defeated by her evil glare.

She puts me some milk in a saucer and fixes me some cold meat. I must be in heaven; this meat is cooked! I just start on it when I hear the blonde chick say "What's up with the cat?"

You have no idea, I think.

* * *

I'm doing as many chapters as I can today because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. School starts tomorrow, so.. For those of you reading for the angst, don't worry it's coming. Muahaha! I was trying to provide some comic relief before it gets too dark, ya know? Because it is going to get dark! Muahaha again! And show some love for ShikaTema and for ShikakuXYoshino.

Where is Hoshi? Find out next time on the Bloodstained Six! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Tenshi

It was a dark night. In fact, it was a new moon and the light from the stars was pathetic at best. The boy standing among the trees was almost invisible, but if you could see him you wouldn't forget him.

Fair golden hair, a sturdy build, the face of an angel: he was perfection on Earth. He was every girl's dream, and had the attitude of a serious charmer. Gallant and sweet, he was well loved.

Too bad it was all a sham.

He traveled quickly in the trees. He was heading towards an ominous building hiding within the tangles of the dark forest.

He slipped inside and dispatched the few guards with needles silently, easily as though he had been doing it all his life. He traveled along swiftly killing the few people who stood in his way effortlessly; making sure none had time enough even to scream.

He reached the center of the building; a room overlooking a torture chamber in which a young man was writhing, screaming soundlessly. An overweight man observed making notations all the while. Disgust built up in his chest, and he killed the remaining, incompetent, hired ninjas. The man whipped around just in time to see the last shinobi fall before getting knocked out in turn.

Tenshi (the ninja, no, not the dead one.) hurriedly rifled through the drawers of the desk the man was sitting at to find the keys to the other room. As soon as he entered, he realized the young man had not been screaming silently. The noise was deafening; the smell was unbearable. The man clawed at his own body as though trying to rip his own skin off.

Tenshi's eyes widened and he grabbed the man and pulled him into the control room. He walked over to the senseless man and splashed water out of his flask into his face. He gasped and coughed. Tenshi put a kunai to his throat. "What is it?" he asked viciously. He looked like an avenging angel. "P-p-poison." he wheezed. "Antidote's in the second drawer, purple vial."

Tenshi hurried over to the desk opened the second drawer pulled out the purple vial and a syringe. He stuck into the arm of the other, and after thirteen agonizing seconds, the screaming stops. His breathing is still panting, though a lot easier. "Thought you only saved pretty girls." he panted. "A pretty girl would cry if I didn't save you, and I didn't want her pretty face marred by tears." Tenshi says gallantly. The man grins, and then passes out.

Tenshi smiles grimly and turns to the man cowering in the corner. "They made me do it! Honest! I never wanted to help them, but they said they'd kill me! Please!" Tenshi leans over and goes through the notes the man has been taking. His face freezes in repulsion. These notes were taken from the point of view of someone who enjoyed this gruesome spectacle. Injecting him with the antidote every three hours and letting him rest for a few minutes and spill any secrets he wanted to before being injected with the poison again.

He bends over and grabs a green vial out of the second drawer. The man pleads now more furiously. Tenshi ignores him and eases over. He stares him in the face as he injects him. Thirteen seconds later the man is screaming in the sound-proof room as Tenshi locks the door behind him.

He picks up the still unconscious shinobi, tosses him over his shoulder, grabs the notes and leaves. He flies back to his village but it still almost takes a full day. He immediately checks the by-now conscious ninja into the hospital.

"Ah, Itsuki-kun!" a member of the hospital staff gasps. "Does Haruka-chan know?"

"No," Tenshi says, gorgeous but tired. "I'll tell her. Blood check!" He raises his hands and turns around slowly. The nurse glances at him longer than intended. "Clean as usual, Tenshi-san."

He knocks at the door of a run-down apartment in the shabbier part of town. A young woman answers the door. She looks tired and scared. When she sees him, she gasps and stumbles back into the apartment. "No, no," he says soothingly. "He's fine! He's in the hospital."

"Oh." the woman utters softly, and starts to cry. "Come now, ojochan. I just risked my life for him, so you wouldn't have to cry."

"It's been over a month," she sobs. "I thought he was dead. I thought he was dead!"

"Shh. Shh. It's alright. He's back now." He says kindly holding her. "Want me to walk you to the hospital?"

"No." She straightens and wipes her eyes. "I'm fine. Thank you…."

"Tenshi" he replies.

"Tenshi?" she giggles. "Very apt." Tenshi knows she isn't talking about his looks. She has eyes for only one man.

He slips into the hospital room where Itsuki sitting up supported by pillows. "The doctors say there's nothing wrong with me except exhaustion and malnourishment. I'll be able to go home soon." He says weakly. "Is she coming?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in a few minutes. Why don't you man up and ask her to marry you?"

He blushes. "The r-ring…"

"Here." Tenshi says, tossing it to him. "I retrieved from under your mattress. Don't let her down." He winks and disappears.

* * *

"Do good deeds hurt you so much?"

Tenshi is sitting on the roof, listening to the happy screams issuing from the room below.

"Not really. I just didn't want to invade on their personal moment."

A woman walks across the roof towards him. Jet-black hair, low-cut top, heavy eye makeup. She sits next to him. for a while, her shoe touching his. "Tenshi…" she says softly like a little girl, suddenly shy. "Yes?" he says startled. Misaki isn't the type for confessions. "Tenshi I think you need to disappear."

And the world goes black.

* * *

So, how was that? It takes forever to write, but maybe it'll all be worth it. Especially if I get some reviews. Tell me what's wrong. Tell if I'm getting too corny. Just tell me something, please! BTW, if you haven't guessed there are six people I am following. (Hince the title) Some I love more than others and they will get more time in the fanfic. I may change some stuff in the Narutoverse around to fit better. This story is happening after Tsunade recovers and after the whole Mandara thing is resovled. Thing are tense between all the villages except between Sand and Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6: Hoshi, Narron

Hey ghosts! I'm going to start writing in different points of view, so I'm not first person omniscient, 'kay?

* * *

Hoshi

Occupation____________________

I was filling out the papers I needed to move to Konoha in a small office on the outskirts of town. Two shinobi were sitting in the office with me. I'm sure they told me their names, but I'd forgotten them. "Ano….." "I'm Kotetsu." said the one with the bandage over his nose, smiling at me.

"Ah, sorry, Kotetsu-san. What if I have more than one occupation?"

"Just fill in both of them separated by commas." said the other with a slightly less friendly look.

"Thanks…."

"Izumo."

I nodded coolly. That's fine I don't like you either.

"If you'd like we could show you around town, maybe help you get a job." That's Kotetsu-san. Poor phrasing on his part, but he doesn't know what I do, so it's not his fault. Izumo doesn't look to happy about that. I smile, look relieved. "Thank you! I was getting worried. This is my first time in a strange town." Not true. I had visited many strange towns. However, this was my first time moving legitimately.

Izumo looks less offended. Kotetsu looks delighted. I feel amused. This is going to get awkward so fast. I am a singer. People say I'm heaven to their ears. They say I make them feel better, help them ease their hearts. I make them cry. I sing sad songs. They drown themselves in booze. Tavern keepers love me.

I'm also a prostitute.

I've traveled around quite a bit in the last three and a half years. I liked Suna the best. Regular men just make me sick. I like the ninjas. They've all had a taste of pain. Sometimes, all night they tell me about men they've killed, missions they've been on, or comrades they've lost. Some break down and cry. Others don't. I comfort them all the same. I've been there too. I got out. I'm not a ninja anymore. I don't wanna be. I'm a terrible person who doesn't deserve to live. So, I make amends. I take on all their pain and sadness and guilt. They're all so innocent compared to me.

I finish filling out the forms, carefully hiding my inner turmoil. I hand the papers to the nice one. He skims through them pausing on occupation. He freezes. Turns red. Izumo scans them, and does the same. "What's the problem, sirs?" I ask easily. "Is there a law about prostitution in Konoha?"

They shake their heads furiously. I smile. "Then we're good. How 'bout that job?"

* * *

Narron

I work in the Iwagakure hospital. The patients call me the miracle doctor. I push away their praise. I suppose I'm called that because I can heal people who on the verge of dying, and everyone else has given up on them. I'm a jealously guarded secret here. The Tsuchikage doesn't want any of the other villages trying to steal me, I guess. That's fine with me. I enjoy my hidden existence here. They don't question my past or why I showed up here over three years ago covered in blood that wasn't my own. Some of the villagers avoid me, but that's to be expected. Most of the shinobi and kunoichi are friendly though; probably because I've saved a life of someone close to them.

"Narron-kun!" I turn recognizing the voice. It's a female ninja around thirty, brown hair, black eyes, nothing special to look at, but trust me, she's deadly. She's one of the top jonin in the village. I saved her life once. She was stabbed through the heart and bleeding out fast. It was only due to her outrageous grip on life that she even made it back to the village. I met her team at the gate and fixed her broken heart literally.

"Takara-san, what is it?" I ask, slightly alarmed. "We've got a mission." she says. "But I'm a noncombatant! I'm not even a ninja!"

"I know!" she snarls. "But you are a skilled medical-jutsu user and you are coming with us!"

I was shaking. Takara-san is terrifying. "It's alright." she says relenting a little bit. "We are going to be an embassy to Konoha and we're sending skilled ninja in order to help solidify the peace."

"Oh." I say. "But I'm not a ninja."

"Congratulations. You are now." She says. "Look, our village owes you a lot, but I have a feeling you owe us a lot more. The mission is only for one month, and then you can go back to hiding for the rest of your life. You accepting this mission may safe thousands of lives and promote a lasting peace. Don't screw us over."

Overwhelmed, I nod. "Good! Pack your stuff; we leave in the morning."

I have the feeling this is not going to turn out for the best.

* * *

I'm sorry my chapters are so short and not very descriptive!!! I will try to be better! I have introduced you to four of the six so far. Cookies to anyone who can guess something about their pasts, or why any of my characters has a specific name! I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I'd be pretty freaking amazin'. Just saying.


	7. Chapter 7: Tenshi, Ookami

Tenshi

I get another blow to the face. "Who the hell sent you, bastard?" I say nothing as I have said nothing for the past three hours we've been going at this. I have no idea where I am or what I did to make them so angry. Damn Misaki. I should have known better. Misaki is a mind jutsu user and hates me so that should have screamed danger. But I, being the trusting, loving person I am, get sucked into this mess.

All this hitting really isn't encouraging me to talk, just pass out.

Which I do.

"Damn, that guy must be made out of steel! Most people wouldn't have lasted fifteen minutes with Ibiki-san hitting them as hard as he could." an interrogation squad chuunin exclaims.

"Humph. He's not a normal person. Did you think they'd send a pansy to assassinate the Hokage?" the heavily scarred monster that's been beating the crap out of me since I woke up says.

In my partially conscious state, I hear this. Assassinate the Hokage? Man, I am in deep shit. Ibiki sees my fluttering eyelids and puts me to sleep for a while longer with an extra special kiss of his.

* * *

Ookami

I am guarding the door of the interrogation room, which is about all I am good for nowadays. They disbanded Root, so no one knows my true capacity which is fine by me. I'm still a part of ANBU, so I've still got my mask on. Ironically enough I got a wolf. I didn't even ask for it or anything. Not that I would; Root was a scary place even for me.

I glance in every now and then, and wish I didn't. It's so easy thing seeing a friend you've known almost all your life get the stuffing beat out of him. Even if he deserves it.

I personally can believe he would do it. What I don't buy is that he wasn't able to. This guy was a born assassin; I can't accept the fact that he didn't get his target, let alone get captured. So I watch and guard and wait for him to pass out.

This isn't even the hard part. Right now Ibiki-san is just demonstrating his power. He won't believe anything Tenshi says currently. Which doesn't really matter because Tenshi aint talking anyways.

Eventually he does. The entire squad leaves the room locking the door on the way out. I nod to them as they pass. Every single one of them is taller than me. It kinda pisses me off. Just a little bit. One the jonin glances my way. "Is it just me or are the guards growing shorter?"

Now I am definitely pissed.

"Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here." I practically growl.

Ibiki continues walking. He doesn't mind how tall I am as long as I'm capable. He knows I was accepted into Root at the age of nine, and in his mind that makes me scarily capable. The jonin blushes, realizing he was being rude. "Ah, sorry." He apologizes.

"It's fine." I say though, it obviously isn't. I'm very self-conscious about my height and age, but he doesn't know that.

"We'll be getting something to eat and some sleep. When does your relief arrive?" That's Ibiki.

"Soon, I hope." I say easily. "They didn't really tell me the details. Something about it being top-secret and all that."

"They didn't even tell you what time you were relieved?" the jonin from earlier asks, incredulous.

"Nope, they trust the old Root operatives about as they can throw them." I say cheerfully. "Hope they haven't forgotten about me."

The entire party freezes, excluding Ibiki of course. Root? They immediately distrust me. Judgmental bastards.

"C'mon" Ibiki snarls. "I'm hungry." They leave. I wait until I am absolutely sure they've gone, and that there is no one else around, before I pick the lock and open the door.

I splash cold water on his face. He stirs. "Gah!" he yells. Oh right, maybe I shouldn't be this close to his face with my mask on. I take it off. "Hiya Tenshi!"

He stares at me dumbfounded. "Ookami-chan?"

* * *

One more to introduce and then I give character bios, maybe. I'm still unsure. Oh well. Please review and thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Shado, Tenshi

Shado

I am darkness. More specifically, I am the absence of light. An assassin of the highest class, precious few even know I exist. I work through a broker for the highest bidder. Another than that I wander, fulfilling my curiosity for all the things I missed during my childhood. It is refreshing to see the better side of humanity, even if I cannot partake in it. No one has ever seen me.

Sometimes I wish they would.

My shaggy black hair always falls into my eyes, concealing them from view. I wear a black yoroi and a black mask that covers the lower half of my face, as well as gloves. The only part of my skin that shows is right around the eyes.

I don't have a job right now, so I'm wandering through Fire country. I'm quickly becoming tired of forests with the occasional crater mixed in. I may have to find some fun in Konoha.

I slipped into the gates with ease. The two guards assigned to the entrance overlooked me as I walked passed them. I stuck to the shadows when I could, but even if I stepped into the light no one noticed. It was as if their eyes defocused and they missed me.

My current existence is painfully lonely.

* * *

Tenshi

My eyes went wide as saucers. "Ookami-chan?" I gasped.

"Tenshi!" The girl hugged me, muscles hard on her lithe figure. I blinked up at her, disoriented. "Why…."

I mumbled. "Ah." she gasped, grasping my head in her hands. "That's a question I should be asking you, but I see Ibiki-san already has." I shuddered. "Don't remind me."

Her violet eyes are worried. "That was just the easy part. Ibiki-san is a monster; he'll rip you apart pretty soon. He doesn't play with assassins."

"I figured." I said. My head was still muddled and I was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts.

A rustle behind us made us freeze. Wind had blown the door open. She sighed relieved and leaned forward and kissed me in the forehead. "Nice seeing you!" she said swiftly and disappeared.

"What you should say here is 'nice knowing you' but oh well." I mumbled with grim humor. It didn't matter whether I told the truth or not, no one would ever believe me. Anyways, what I knew needed to be kept to myself. My head contained secrets that could start a war. Misaki-me, she didn't know what she had done.

* * *

Sorry for the wait and I'm so sorry my chapters are short, but between track, softball, school, and clubs, my fanfic is being neglected. Dx


End file.
